Daughter of the Unknown
by TheACF
Summary: Amelia wanted something interesting to happen for once. But not like this. This is my first story, really bad at writing summaries. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

My day started out normally if you call reading fantasy fiction books in the library normal. Back to the point I was reading my favourite fantasy fiction books wishing that I had a life like the characters in the books instead of the life that I had. Looking back on that now, I realised that probably wasn't the smartest idea, it brought my burden faster than it should have come. I only realised I had been sitting there for five hours when the Librarian told me they were closing in thirty minutes. I looked at my watch. It showed the time 8:30 pm

When I opened the door to my apartment my dad was standing there, angry and disappointed. "Where have you been" he shouted in my face. "8:30 in Manhattan is not safe for an eleven year old." I heard some snickering behind him. My sister was probably there with her friends gossiping and doing makeup. You would think they would do something else being seventeen "I was reading" I replied. More snickering from behind him. Somebody even whispered "How did the most popular girl in school end up with such a nerdy sister like her?"

Before he could say anything else, I pushed past him and went to my room. I knew this would be the punishment he would give me. I saw all my sister's friends in the one of the rooms I walked past. All of them except for one of them had partially dyed hair and loads of makeup on. That one person was Rachel. She didn't need to have her hair dyed to stand out though, it was already bright red. Rachel was the only person who was ever nice to me. I was the weird ADHD girl in my school. No-one ever wanted to be friends with me in case they caught some 'disease' from me.

Rachel caught my eye as I was walking to my room and got up, probably pretending to go to the bathroom and went into my room. Before she even came in I had already continued to draw. Everynight I always seemed to get a vivid dream of a mythical animal and then a silver arrow killing it, and everyday I would draw what I saw. In every dream the silver arrow came from the same place and always killed the animal. The last few days it has been the same thing which is weird, because usually it is a different animal everynight. I have been dreaming of a huge lion that was encased in a golden aura, but there were no silver arrows to kill it. It was just traveling and traveling and traveling. Last night i saw the lion in Manhattan, which is weird, because the only lions in Manhattan are in central park zoo, and none of them have a golden aura. "Nice drawings" said a voice behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Rachel was standing right behind me, peering over my shoulder to see what I was doing.

"Thanks" I said. She picked up my book of drawings and sketches and asked "Where do all these ideas come from? I mean, they're incredibly detailed." "My dreams" I replied her. She suddenly looked at me with a nervous look. "Are you ADHD or dyslexia by any chance?" She questioned. I didn't even have to say anything. She looked at my constantly tapping feet and gulped nervously. "Tomorrow, meet me outside at 9:30 in the morning, and bring that book with you." She said to me. I could tell she was serious, but I didn't know why she was acting so nervous. "Ok. I'll do it" I replied. Rachel walked out of my room and muttered something like "I should have realised sooner." I continued to draw, trying to think about what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

My dreams are weird, but this one was the weirdest. The lion with a golden aura was running through the city, looking for something. It abruptly slowed down of an apartment block, but not just any apartment block, the one I lived in. It raced up the stairs to apartment number 8, my apartment, and walked through the door. The lion ran into my room, but this time it opened the door. I saw myself sleeping, almost falling off the bed. The lion muttered something sounding like perfect, and approached me, seemingly with caution. It pounced on me, but instead of landing on me, it went into me.

I woke up, startled by my dream. 9:28 am my clock read. I was going to be late to meet Rachel. I was about to get dressed when I realised, my door is open. This may seem like a small thing to overlook, but I never sleep with my door open. My family knows better than to open it before as I sleep very lightly, and the door to my bedroom is very creaky. I grabbed my backpack and my drawing book and headed out, deciding to skip breakfast. She was standing outside, looking a bit impatient and annoyed. "Sorry I'm late" I said, trying to get a conversation started. Rachel didn't look a like she wanted to though. "Where are they?" she said. I figured that she wasn't annoyed by me arriving late, but by these people who were supposed to pick us up. "I guess we'll just have to take a cab." She said with a very disappointed tone.

Getting a cab was easy, staying in it, that was the hard part. After a minute in our first two cabs, Rachel stabbed the drivers with a bronze knife. Instead of bleeding, both drivers dissolved into yellow dust. Rachel acted as if nothing had happened. Finally, we found a driver that Rachel didn't feel the need to stab. "We're safe now, right?" I asked Rachel.

Before she could even say anything, dozens of women came out from the shadows. Except, they weren't women. Each of them had literally flaming hair, an evil grin on their face, and large fangs. Fortunately for us, they couldn't run very fast because if their legs. All of the demon women had one donkey leg, and one bronze leg.

The next hour was a blur I woke up leaning against Rachel whilst she pulled me up a hill "We're almost there!" Rachel shouted. I told her to let me go. I cursed myself for saying that, I fainted as she let go of me. I was still in shock and shaking with fear. The demon ladies were running up the hill, they were getting closer and closer. I had imagined my life to end in a more heroic way, maybe running into battle whilst everyone was cheering my name. Then suddenly out of nowhere a volley of silver arrows hit the demon women and turned them into yellow dust. More arrows came and killed the rest of the demon women. One of the silver arrows landed near me. I picked it up and studied it, it looked familiar but I couldn't tell from where. My brain suddenly clicked. It was the same arrow I saw in my dreams every night. Then my vision blacked out and I passed out from shock.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few moments were a blur. I saw a girl with black choppy hair carrying me somewhere. She looked about fifteen. Then I saw Rachel with a man in a wheelchair, and that same girl who carried me. He was looking at the drawings in my book and discussing them with Rachel and the girl. I realised I must be on a bed, but I had no idea where I was. I fainted from exhaustion, again.

When I finally came to my senses, I realised I was in an infirmary. A guy with blond hair and blue eyes was tending to someone on the bed next to me. First thing that came to my mind was that I just won the award for being the most useless girl ever. Second thing that came to my mind was food. I looked around but all I could see was a glass of an apple juice like drink that was probably medicine. Disgusting as the medicine I have normally had is, I decided to leave it. "Your up, good. I'll go get the others soon." The guy said "But first, have a sip of this" He directed to the apple juice medicine. I was skeptical but I picked it up. I figured the guy must be the doctor, even though he was still in his teens. I got myself ready to taste disgusting medicine, but I didn't need to, as it tasted like brownies. The same brownies that my sister and I used to make before she went to highschool.

Still trying to contemplate how that even worked, the others came in. Rachel, the girl who carried me here, the man in a wheelchair, a man in a leopard print shirt who was obviously annoyed and another girl with grey eyes and blonde hair. "Which of your parents have you never know?" The blonde girl asked. I was quite shocked to speak. Who was this girl? How did she know I'd never met my mother? Thoughts were racing through my mind when Rachel spoke "Amelia Chloris Flores has never known her mother. Her father went missing for nine months in Maine, on a camping trip with his friends, that was supposed to last a weekend. The friends were never found again, but her father came out with her." She explained. "Who her mother is, I don't know."

I nearly fainted again. How did Rachel know the exact story, and even more strange, how did she know my middle name? Only my dad knew about it, not my sister. My dad never uttered a word to my sister and her friends, so how did she know? I guess the confusion showed on my face because the blonde girl snapped at Rachel "Stop it, you're confusing her with your knowledge of this stuff." "Ok Annabeth." Replied Rachel "I suppose you're never confused with knowledge because of your mother." Before a full fight started out, the man in a wheelchair spoke "Thalia, Annabeth, show Amelia around. Rachel, Dionysus I needed to talk with you, I'm guessing you know about what."


	4. Author's Notes

**So as mentioned in the summary this is my first story/fanfiction. If you are confused as to why this is also in Kane chronicles, keep reading, it will be explained. Also, this will not be posted systematically because this is a collaborative story. **

**theACF**


End file.
